


暧昧

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 他知道如果再不攀上那座高峰的话，属于他们的夏天就要结束了。





	暧昧

**Author's Note:**

> *因为废话太多，我甚至不敢标注这是一篇PWP……  
*MCU背景，A4最后所有人都活下来了。Peter已成年。

他的腿缠着臃肿的绷带，这是男人出现在这栋破旧公寓的唯一原因。  
他被叫醒时身上穿着男人的外套，里面什么也没有穿，他昨晚就这样睡着了。  
别的衣服还没晒干，男孩慌忙解释道。他没说上面残留的气味能令他安心，他不想让男人觉得他是个变态小子。托尼的衣服留在这里不是因为他们睡过，而是男孩上次不小心将半个冰淇淋蹭在上面了。自从彼得上大学之后，他们见面的次数越来越少，因此衣服在男孩家放了大半个月还没有机会归还。  
男人看起来没有很在意对方穿着自己的外套，他环视着男孩的小公寓，说钥匙是梅给他的，她很担心她侄子的腿，但今天没办法请假。  
噢，他是奉命来看他的腿，不是来看他的。男孩愣愣地点头。

托尼在开放式的小厨房里忙活时，彼得一直在洗漱镜里偷看他绑着围裙的背影。他想拍下这道罕见的风景，才记起自己将手机忘在床头了。  
等到所有食材都在锅里就绪，男人绕过堆满衣服和书籍的狭小过道，在男孩身旁落座。他坐得很近，男孩能通过肩膀的接触感受他呼吸的频率。彼得还穿着他的外套，属于男人的味道几乎要完全消散了，但那个人现在再次用气味拥抱了他。  
男孩捧着一桶冰淇淋试图让自己冷静下来，吃到第三口的时候却被男人抢了过去，对方将一个削好了的水蜜桃塞在他手里。当男人的指尖碰到他的手指时，他几乎要跳起来。  
“虽然我不反对孩子们吃我代言的冰淇淋，但漂亮婶婶让我叮嘱你少吃垃圾食品。”  
托尼边说边用男孩刚刚舔过的勺子挖了一口冰淇淋送进嘴里，彼得看着他红润的舌尖和起伏喉结，不自觉地吞了口唾液，低着头喃喃应道：“好的，斯塔克先生。”  
男孩的视线很快回到了电视屏幕上，但他所有的知觉都在忙着感受旁边的人从大腿处传来的温度。

斯塔克先生正在替他拆除小腿上的绷带。他的动作很仔细，彼得在他制作战衣时见过那种表情：专注、细致，眼睛里闪烁着几近敬畏的热爱。男孩不认为自己的腿能跟那些精妙的仪器相比，但他更清楚自己永远无法拒绝这个男人，况且这是梅拜托他来的目的，他不想让任何人难堪。  
男人带茧的手蹭在皮肤上像迸散的火花，零星的热度沿着腿腹一路攀上男孩的大腿根部，继续往上。很快，彼得陷入一个窘境——他宽大的短裤撑起了一个明显的“帐篷”。男孩趁对方为他的腿缠上新绷带时伸手去拉沙发上的毯子，要保持身体静止很艰难，因为他已经开始呼吸不畅了。  
当他快要将令人尴尬的部位用毛毯盖起来时，手腕突然被一只大手抓住。他太专注于毯子，以至于没有注意到斯塔克先生的一只膝盖早已撑在他的两腿之间，将他禁锢在沙发的一角。  
那个人的声音像每次当场识破男孩的谎言时一样，严厉且得意：“怎么了？”  
他明知故问。  
“我……我有点冷。”  
至少他真的在颤抖。  
“噢，是吗？”

托尼的鼻尖几乎要和男孩的相碰，他假装没有感受到屋内蒸腾的热气，膝盖随着身体的移动不经意地蹭到男孩的胯间，彼得立刻痉挛着漏出一声呻吟。尽管窗外车水马龙，但他确信男人听到了，因为对方正看着他笑。  
“青少年。”  
彼得一动不动地窝在沙发里，试图将自己再陷进去哪怕只有一毫米，但该死的沙发不具备更多弹性。他张开嘴，又讪讪地合上，来回几次还是说不出一个单词。老天，小蜘蛛可是纽约的笑话之王啊！彼得·帕克就不能学着点吗？  
思考的时间没有持续太久，因为停在男孩胯间的膝盖开始缓慢而有力地磨蹭他肿胀的性器，他紧闭着眼，勉力将喉咙里满溢的音节吞进肚子里。

彼得不敢相信他正在经历什么，类似的场景只在他灰暗生涩的梦里出现过，但胯间的炙热，男人的视线，还有因紧绷而疼痛的腿伤都在暗示他这是真实。  
他很难相信托尼会越过他们之间默契定下的界线，也许男人只是不小心碰到他了呢？  
“斯塔克先生……”他被自己高昂的声调吓了一跳，霎时忘了后面要说的话。  
“嗯哼？”  
男孩没有回应。他的短裤被拉下，炽热的空气打在他坚挺的性器上仍显得冰冷。突然，一种湿润且柔软的温暖包裹了他的炽热，即便他不想在斯塔克先生面前表现得像个小毛孩，陌生的快感还是瞬间击溃了他，令他惊叫起来：“斯塔克先生？！”  
彼得能感受到男人的舌尖一路描绘着他性器的纹路，顺势在他溢水的小口缓缓打转。托尼的动作贪婪又细致，指尖仍是不慌不忙地挑逗着根部的两个小球。男孩扭动腰肢，呜咽着祈求更多的抚慰。

彼得很少从这个角度欣赏这位他崇拜了很多年的男人，他的黑发总是卷起层叠的波浪，如今都在他身下翻涌。大海的水总是冰冷，对方却热得快要将他融化。男孩忍不住将手指插入男人柔软的发丛，那里和他想象的一样温暖。如果彼得想的话，只需用一点点怪力就能获得更多的快感，但他只是用指尖轻轻地揉搓男人的发丝，任由对方用绵长得像是煎熬的动作讨好他。  
男孩像大多数人一样曾受过钢铁侠的惠泽，只是当他准备将这份倾慕不动声色地埋藏在人潮里时，男人找到了他，邀请他加入他的旅程。于是他有幸窥探到男人的另一面：他的敏感、脆弱、悲观主义，他的焦虑、自卑和自我牺牲，那些连他自己都不曾察觉的晦暗……在彼得看来，这些都和他光明的那面一样，同等珍贵，都是彼得想要守护的一切。  
不同于那些保护弱者的英雄伟论，他仅仅是想以彼得·帕克的身份保护他。  
托尼识破了男孩的心思，于是总避开他的目光，避开他不由自主的亲昵举动，甚至假装不经意地疏远他。彼得用一只手就能数完他们这些年来的拥抱。

充盈感随着男人一次次的吞吐不断累积，男孩痉挛着弓起背，发出急促而尖锐的呻吟。托尼再次将他吞到最深，用力吸吮滴水的前端，快感瞬间如静电般在男孩体内流窜，最终都挤顶在同一点，彼得尖叫着射在了男人的口腔内。  
等男孩终于恢复意识，他终于听见自己迷乱的喘息，他的身体还在颤抖，淡红色的皮肤蒙上了一层薄汗。男人替他将汗湿的卷发拨到耳后，轻声说了些什么，这时男孩才意识到自己刚刚的无礼。他猛地从沙发上弹起来，仍是气喘吁吁，湿润的眼睛里装满了恐惧与歉意，声音听上去像是要哭：“对不起！我很抱歉……斯塔克先生，我不是故意的……对不起……”  
托尼将他揽在怀里，一边揉着他的发，一边亲吻他的额头，轻声道：“嘿，小彼，我想要这样做。”  
这的确令男孩平静了一点，但他仍用那双大眼睛怀疑地看着托尼。  
他太适合红色了，他的脸颊、眼眶、鼻尖、耳廓，他薄软的唇、细长的脖子、消削的锁骨，他白皙的皮肤……都洋溢着一种生机勃勃的红，却没有一处是相同的。托尼很好奇大自然是否能调制出这么多种红色。  
他想起了他们战衣的红。

“现在还冷吗，男孩？”  
彼得像是突然发现这个借口有多荒唐，咯咯地笑起来。他低头时注意到托尼勃起了。他仍未从方才的高潮中回过神，但也因此才有了勇气进行之后的事。  
彼得试图学着男人刚刚的做法替他口交，但任他怎样努力都无法完全吞下男人粗长的坚挺，很快他的下颚开始酸痛，涎液沿着嘴角滴落，男人的顶端卡在喉咙令他发出小狗般的呜咽。他泪眼婆娑地抬头看着托尼，为自己糟糕的口交致歉。  
男人的性器在他嘴里颤动，他伸手捧住男孩的后脑，低声骂道：“该死！孩子，你不知道你这个样子有多迷人。”  
男孩显然没有理解他的话，但至少知道自己做得不算太差，继续卖力地舔舐男人的性器。他像个品尝着心爱的糖果的孩子，鲁莽却热情。  
托尼以后都无法再看男孩口中含着糖果的样子了。  
直到男孩再没有力气作出吞吐的动作，男人终于发出沉重的叹慰，他轻轻地推开男孩，但彼得仍像婴儿般吮吸着他的柱身，托尼低吼着，将白浊灌满了男孩的口腔。男人退出后，获得氧气的男孩开始咳嗽起来。  
托尼将他拉到身前，见他红肿的唇微张着，殷红的舌头上沾满了浓稠的精液。他轻轻捏着彼得的下巴，温柔得像在劝导一个喝了劣质牛奶的男孩：“吐出来，孩子。”  
彼得的眉皱得更深了，他扭过头快速地将精液吞下，等到终于适应了那股苦腥味，这才瞪着朦胧的眼睛道：“别再叫我孩子了。”  
“是吗？”男人顺着男孩裸露的大腿一路摸到他再度抬头的性器，“我对此表示怀疑。”

他的双腿架在男人的肩膀上，像无数次在纽约上空飞荡时一样，划出优雅活泼的曲线，短裤被鼓起的绷带卡住，软塌塌地吊在他腾空的小腿上；他被折成两半压在短窄的沙发上，这一刻之前他还不知道自己异于常人的柔韧性会有这样美妙的作用。  
蜘蛛因子令彼得的身体异常敏感，他注意到男人的心跳声并不像表现出来的那样冷静，这让男孩暗暗高兴。他听见楼下的猫咪又掉进了污水坑里，呜呜地哀鸣，微弱的低吼声里压抑着磅礴的生命力，是垂死的生灵最后的呼救；他发现自己正趴在男人的肩膀上发出同样的声音。后来，有人救起了它，但男孩还在他的泥淖里沉沦，一寸寸地、一分一秒地扩展、加深，他怀疑男人单是进入他就花去了一整天的时间。  
房东太太正穿过连通的阳台，彼得很困惑，因为她通常只在上午到那里晾衣服。最后，脚步声停在了他的窗前。帕克！她用夹带意大利口音的英文喊道，彼得差点以为他那残破的小公寓要因此而倒塌了，但他的蜘蛛感应没有响，他很安全，从某种意义上来说。  
“回答她，小彼。”男人一边朝紧致的穴道里送入深重的顶弄，一边轻声在男孩的耳边说道。  
男孩轻吟了一声，身体因抽插的动作而上下摇晃，“我……我不能……”  
在他短小的句子被撞得粉碎时，房东太太不知道又扯着嗓子喊了他几遍。  
“回答她。”  
这是命令。彼得总是无法拒绝托尼的任何要求，哪怕他知道其中有一些自己无法做到。  
“我在……夫人！”他一般称呼她为德尔马夫人，但两个单词已经是他此刻的极限了。  
“你在睡觉吗？这大白天的！”德尔马夫人和她的丈夫一样热情爽朗，只是脾气有点冲，“小区大门的锁我刚刚换过了，起来！帕克，我把新钥匙扔给你。”  
“我……能不能……”  
“什么？大声点，男孩，你没吃饭吗？”  
“我能不能……晚点拿！嗯……”  
男人故意用力顶到最深处，让男孩泄露了欢愉的尾音。  
“快接着，小彼，我可不想现在送到你的房间去。”  
又一个命令，彼得厌倦了扮演乖小孩了。他只是别无选择。

托尼趁男孩失神时将他的双腿放下来，漫不经心地替他理了理凌乱的卷发，以便他能远远地面对德尔马夫人。  
男孩毛茸茸的脑袋刚出现在窗前，德尔马夫人立马惊叫了一声。  
她一定是发现了！那些呻吟、那些湿润的水声，还有吱呀作响的破沙发，这一切都太明显了！她会告诉他的婶婶吗？老天，她当然会，不出一个小时整个小区的住户都会知道彼得·帕克躲在狭窄的公寓里被托尼·斯塔克操。  
在男孩将情况往更坏的方向想之前，女人先开口了：  
“天呐，快把你那破空调打开，我可不想打开门后看到一具年轻的尸体躺在我的公寓里。你的脸红得像西红柿，小彼！”  
她说着将钥匙远远抛过去，然后拖着慵懒的步伐离开了那个囚禁着罪恶的窗台。

钥匙擦过男孩的指尖落在地板上，发出清脆的响声。  
男孩无暇顾及，因为男人正啃咬着他的乳头，离开时唾液扯出长长的银丝，“我以为你很敏捷的，小蜘蛛。”  
“你疯了吗，她会发现的！”彼得压低声音吼道，但他的嘴巴很快溢满了呻吟，愤怒的眼神再次蒙上意乱情迷的薄红。  
“你知道我等这天等了多久吗？每次见你我都想把你压在身下操到说不出话来，将你装满精液的小洞操干，直到你再也没有力气扭着性感的小屁股在纽约市飞荡，就算你那花哨的自愈能力也无补于事。”  
他虽这样说，身下的动作却自始至终都温柔得像在凌迟。  
男孩的耐心和礼貌被热腾腾的夏日燃烧殆尽，身下的热度一波又一波地侵袭着他，他知道如果再不攀上那座高峰的话，属于他们的夏天就要结束了。彼得用没有受伤的那条腿紧紧箍住男人的腰，在他的耳边低声道：  
“成年人的性爱就是动嘴说说吗，先生？”  
彼得说完后紧紧地抿着红润的唇，这是他紧张时的小动作，托尼每次看都会觉得很可爱。  
“该死！彼得，我发誓我会毁了你。”

窗外的阳光被击打得溃散，碎成铺天盖地的白光。托尼的眼睛是其间唯一的颜色，深邃得宛如强光里的无底洞，他注定深陷其中。然而男人还在奋力挺进，将炙热的坚挺一次次楔入柔软的甬道，每一次退让都是为了更加深入。  
淫腻的水声将夏日搅和得愈发黏热，旧沙发因为主人错误的使用方法发出吱吱的抗议声。  
直到托尼吻住他的唇，男孩才意识到屋子里浸满了他潮湿的呻吟。他头发凌乱，手脚蜷缩，薄粉的身体布满牙印、涎液和汗水，还有他自己的精液。  
男孩逐渐跟不上对方的速度，眼前甚至出现了斑点。他的大腿内侧因为长时间的拍击和摩擦而刺痛，双腿使不上任何力气，晃晃悠悠地挂在男人的肩上；两人交合的地方还是很痛，即便男人故意将前戏拖得很长，但对于毫无插入经验的男孩来说，他的尺寸还是太大了。  
托尼正在捣毁他为男孩建造的童话。有很长的一段时间，他费尽心思让彼得活在安全、美好的绘本世界里，试图替他挡下所有来自外界的伤害，但这全被那个孩子委婉地拒绝了。因为他是彼得·帕克，他是蜘蛛侠，他注定无法待在世人认为的单纯快乐的城堡里，但他仍感激男人给予他的一切。  
现在，便是将一切都敲碎的时刻。童话里那些美妙的色彩，悦目的风景，温顺的小羊，统统只是为了隐瞒他们举步维艰的关系而生。男孩从来不想要单一的、无法融合的爱。他只想率直地拥抱他爱的人，亲吻他的唇，他的每一道皱纹，他胸口永远发着微光的反应堆，如果可以，他想和他在熟透的夏天里没日没夜地做爱。  
就像现在。  
他在撕裂自己，揉皱那些虚伪的幻象，让兼有纯白和污浊的真实流入他的世界。唯有这样，人才能从童话中醒来。  
他终于如愿以偿。

高潮时彼得紧紧地缠着托尼，感受着他的低吟和颤抖，在他肩上留下一个刺破皮肤的牙印。  
托尼从他身上离开时，男孩还在喘气，直到空气侵入他空虚的小穴，精液慢慢从红肿的穴道流淌，男孩才下意识地收紧穴道，但疼痛很快便使他放弃了尝试。  
托尼宽大的外套仍松垮垮地缠在男孩的两臂，散开在他起伏的后背，像蜘蛛战衣上配备的羽翼。  
太热烈的事物总是转瞬即逝，像这个夏天，像一场性爱，像他和男人的接触。

“斯塔克先生，我能不能……”  
“什么？”  
男人边扣纽扣边侧过身去看彼得，阳光聚焦在他无名指的戒指上，将整个烈日砸进了男孩的眼里，他咬了咬嘴唇，马上改口道：  
“我能留着这件衣服吗？”  
“你能留着任何你想要的东西，彼得。”托尼笑道。  
不，我不能。  
男孩朝他虚弱地笑了笑，将脸埋在沙发里。  
托尼走过去抱起男孩，但他的声音开始模糊，逐渐遥远。男孩感觉左臂发麻，大脑沉重得像要脱离他的控制。

彼得睁开眼，电视上的《帝国反击战》刚好播放到末尾，音量还被调到了最小。  
“你终于醒了，小王子？”托尼在他耳边轻声开着玩笑。  
他迫切地看向男人的手，发现那里没有佩戴任何会反光的东西。  
彼得很快乐，因为什么也没有改变；彼得很沮丧，因为什么也没有改变。  
只不过他来不及思考这些了。  
男孩瞥了一眼自己的下身——现在他真的有大麻烦了。

（End）


End file.
